diariosdeumvampirosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Músicas: 1ª temporada
thumb|left|258px|The Vampire Diaries 1.01 – PILOT The Raconteurs – Consoler Of The Lonely Placebo – Running Up That Hill Bat For Lashes – Siren Song MGMT – Kids One Republic – Say (All I Need) Katty Perry – Thinking Of You Silversun Pickups – Sort Of Mat Kearney – Here We Go White Lies – Death The All – American Rejects – Back To Me Stars – Take Me To The Riot Fefe Dobson – I Want You The Fray – Never Say Never 1.02 – NIGHT OF THE COMET Metric – Help, I’m Alive Mat Kearney – Closer to Love The Dead Weather – Hang You From The Heavens The Gossip – Heavy Cross Neko Case – I’m An Animal Dragonette – I Get Around We Were Promised Jetpacks – Conductor Peaches – Mud Earlimart – Interloper Sara Bareiles – Gravity 1.03 – FRIDAY NIGHT BITES The Bravery – Slow Poison 3OH!3 – Starstrukk The Black Keys – Strange Times Sea Wolf – You’re A Wolf The Airborne Toxic Event – Papillon Moby – Temptation Darker My Love – Blue Day Oh Mercy – Can’t Fight It 1.04 – FAMILY TIES Union of Knives – Opposite Direction Santigold – I’m a Lady Carolina Liar – I’m Not Over Thievery Corporation – Shadows of Ourselves VV Brown – Back in Time Sofi Bonde – Fallout Glass Pear – Wild Place Matt Nathanson – All We Are Viva Voce – Believer 1.05 YOU’RE UNDEAD TO ME Howie Day – Be There Mads Langer – Beauty of the Dark Anjulie – Boom 3OH!3 – Don’t Trust Me Gabriella Cilmi – Save the Lies Imogen Heap – Wait It Out S.O. Stereo – When A Heart Breaks 1.06 – LOST GIRL A Fine Frenzy – Stood Up Editors – Weight of the World The Temper Trap – Fader Anberlin – Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode cover) Green Day – 21 Guns Jason Walker – Down 1.07 – HAUNTED Gary Go – Open Arms Final Flash – Fading Light The Sounds – No One Sleeps When I’m Awake White Lies – To Lose My Life The Longcut – Open Hearts The Dodos – Fables Bat For Lashes – Sleep Alone Sanders Bohlke – The Weight of Us 1.08 162 CANDLES The Birthday Massacre – Happy Birthday Pete Yorn – Thinking Of You Tiesto feat. Tegan & Sara – Feel It In My Bones Tiesto feat. CC Sheffield – Escape Me Telekinesis! – Tokyo Mike Sheridan and Mads Langer – Too Close Fauxliage – All The World The Black Box Revelation – Love In Your Head Switchfoot – Yet 1.09 – HISTORY REPEATING Echo & The Bunnymen – Think I Need It Too Pablo Sebastian – Lies Idlewild – Post Electric The Bravery – The Spectator Great Northern – Houses Barcelona – Come Back When You Can 1.10 – THE TURNING POINT Five For Fighting – Chances Telekinesis! – Coast of Carolina The Features – Off Track Plumb – Cut Tyrone Wells – This is Beautiful 1.11 – BLOODLINES Florence + The Machine – Cosmic Love Editors – An End Has A Start The Dandelions – On A Mission Black Mustang – Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea The Black Hollies – Can’t Stop These Tears (From Falling) Hope Sandoval and the Warm Inventions – Trouble The Steps – Push The Upsidedown – Pepper Spray The Stereotypes – The Night Before The Dig – Look Inside Alex Band – Only One Julian Casablancas – Out Of The Blue The Bell – Nothing Is Logical 1.12 – UNPLEASANTVILLE We Barbarians – There’s This There’s That Systems Officer – Pacer The Misfits – This Magic Moment Rogue Wave – Everyday Jef Scot – Dreams Are For The Lucky U.S. Royalty – Keep It Cool (Bo Flex Remix) The Misfits – Runaway Autovaughn – Everybody Jacko Marcellino – Slow Dance The Misfits – Great Balls Of Fire The Raveonettes – My Boyfriend’s Back St. Leonards – Now That We’ve Grown Oranger – Mr. Sandman 1.13 – CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED Kate Earl – When You’re Ready Surfer Blood – Floating Vibes Elefant – Goodbye Experimental Aircraft – Stellar 1.14 – FOOL ME ONCE Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – All You Do Is Talk The Soft Pack – Answer To Yourself Earlimart – Before It Goes Better Oh Mercy – Can’t Fight It U.S. Royalty – Every Summer Tokyo Police Club – In a Cave The Steps – Out Tonight Leona Lewis – Run 1.15 – A FEW GOOD MAN Jet – Black Hearts (On Fire) The Alternate Routes – Time Is A Runaway Sound Team – Your Eyes Are Liars Above The Golden State – Real You Sweet Thing – Winter Night Free Energry – Something In Common Sounds Under Radio – Portrait Of A Summer Thief 1.16 – THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD Keane – Better Than This In-Flight Safety – CloudHead Tegan & Sara – The Ocean Marianas Trench – Cross My Heart Perfect Day – The Constellations Crash / Land – In-Flight Safety Lovesick Mistake – Erin McCarley The Mess I Made – Parachute 1.17 – LET THE RIGHT ON IN Class Actress – Let Me Take You Out The Morning Benders – I Was Wrong The Silent League – Resignation Studies The Black Angels – Young Men Dead Lights On – Boy Love Grenades – Young Lovers (Sam Sparrow Mix) Systems Officer – East Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – Conscience Killer Sounds Under Radio – All You Wanted 1.18 – UNDER CONTROL Black Mustang – You and I The Golden Dogs –Yeah! Phoenix – 1901 The Postelles – White Night Katy Perry – Use Your Love Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick The Virgins – Hey Hey Girl The Morning After Girls – To Be Your Loss The Airborne Toxic Event – Does This Mean You’re Moving On? 1.19 – MISS MYSTIC FALLS Faber Drive – Never Coming Down Johann Strauss Jr. – On The Beautiful Blue Danube Vitamin String Quartet – Yellow Vitamin String Quartet – Clocks Luigi Boccherini – Menuet Célèbre Within Temptation – All I Need 1.20 – BLOOD BROTHERS Timbaland with One Republic – Marchin On (Timbo Version) Little Boots – Click Robert Skoro -In Line Jamie McDonald – I’ll Be Thinking of You Aron Wright – Song for the Waiting We The Kings – We’ll Be A Dream 1.21 – ISOBEL Vampire Weekend – Giving Up The Gun Anya Marina – All The Same To Me Neon Trees – Our War Sounds Under Radio – Sing Cage The Elephant – Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked The Cribs – We Share The Same Skies Band Of Horses – Laredo 1.22 – FOUNDER’S DAY (SEASON FINALE) Ellie Goulding – Every Time You Go Sia – You’ve Changed Lifehouse – It Is What It Is Anberlin – True Faith (New Order Cover) Stateless – Bloodstream (TVD Mix) Categoria:músicas Categoria:temporadas